


Kisses

by Munchin_Munchkin



Series: Young Justice Drabble Box [2]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Coping, F/M, Future Fic, Kisses, Post Character Death, Spitfire - Freeform, much sad, very tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchin_Munchkin/pseuds/Munchin_Munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses. So many kisses. Artemis remembered every kind of kiss Wally had given her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts keep me from writing stuff like this.

Kisses. So many kisses. Artemis remembered every kind of kiss Wally had given her.

His favorite were the fast ones, kisses stolen when she least expected it. Sometimes he would cheat and use his superspeed, appearing in front of her while she was in between classes, give her a smooch and then run off. She lost count of the alleged “wally-sightings” their non-hero friends had because of him.

Artemis loved all the different kisses she shared with him. The hard ones after winning a battle. The _really_ hard ones after a tough mission. Memories of the cold cave wall against her back and hot lips on her collarbone danced in her head. She could hear Kaldur looking for them and Conner trying to lead him away. Wally would always whisper a “thanks Con”, knowing that he heard it before sweeping Artemis off her feet and running home.

The holidays were filled with sweet kisses, only given when the right words were said. The firm ones when words just weren’t enough. It was always a trade-off between those two. The cheek-kisses when the lips were just out of reach. The nose kisses he always gave her in winter. The kisses on her eyelids and forehead when he thought she was asleep. She even loved those cheesy kisses that he blew her, no matter how embarrassing they were.

But her favorite were the soft kisses. The ones they shared when they were so sure of everything. Their Paris kiss, their _first_ kiss, kisses shared during the best and worst of times. It would always take her a second to catch up to him, but not much more. And then they were off.

Their last kiss, the one she almost couldn’t feel, was firm and fast. Hard enough to tell her she was going to be mad later, but fast enough to know that it couldn’t be helped. She just didn’t know it was his last goodbye. She remembers staring at the monitor, wondering if it would be enough. She remembers a warm feeling pressed to the corner of her lips. (She still can’t believe he missed.) She remembers turning around and seeing the glowing light fade too fast to see him leave her. She remembers seeing the yellow streak that had her heart be struck one too many times and fade away. She doesn’t remember much else, except for the fact that she never even got to say goodbye.

So now when she sits in the snow all she can think of is how the flakes feel like his fast kisses. How the biting wind is like his hard ones. How the white scene almost looks like the blur he would carry her through. She loves the winter, because it was so Wally. Powerful, sweet, a little too much, and something that couldn’t last forever.

She always prays that spring will never come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted under an alternate title "YJ: Drabble Box", but I decided to split them up into individual fics to make them easier to search for. I did this for my FF account too, so...Yeah.
> 
> School has been a bit of a butt, so updates might take a while but they make for good procrastination material. (This same end note will be posted under the chapters from the same fic.)


End file.
